Castle: the gift
by nilescclover
Summary: I wasn't all that happy with the ending of last nights episode (12/3/12) so I wrote an alliterative ending. Castle does get Beckett a gift for their 1st Christmas as a couple but will she accept it or walk away. spoilers, yes some that is if you didn't see the episode. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I wasn't happy with the Christmas special last night (12/3/12) so I wrote an alternative ending to it. I have watched an eps at least twice to get the full effect but this one was funny.

I just well, wanted more. I'm becoming a "casket" fan as they call it.

anyway spoilers yes, some people might not have gotten to see this one so just beware.

The gift:

Ch 1

Standing in the lobby of the present on Christmas eve.

"there's magic all cause of this man." Ryan calls out as he points to the white board where a picture of a smiling Santa Clause. "He have that family's life back."

"and 42 others." Beckett added shoving folders into a box. "case closed."

Castle looks at the picture then at Beckett and smiles, even though his heart is broken that she has to work. And his family won't be with him either. He sighs and starts to leave.

Beckett right behind him. They walk to he elevator and Castle stops to wait for it to open. He notices that they are standing under mistletoe. The door to the elevator opens. When the people get off,

He smiles at Beckett, when she doesn't make a move towards him, he gets on the elevator. "Merry Christmas Beckett."

"Merry Christmas Castle." looking up she sees what he was looking at. Right before the door closes, she grabs him out

of the elevator. She pulls him under the mistletoe. He grins there is magic after all. After making sure no one was in the hall She wraps her arms around him.

"Castle, just a..."

"Shhh..." he cups her face and kisses her.

"I have to..."

I know go."

"I..." he kisses her again.

"I'll be fine, go do what you have to." She turns and walks away. He sighs watching her leave, wishing things were different. He

gets on the elevator and heads home, only to find his mother and Alexis still there.

They eat. Castle looks depressed.

"Richard, don't look so grim."

"I'll be fine mother, you two go."

"WE," she glances, at Alexis who nods. "Decide to stick to traditions, so you have us all night."

"Um..." he doesn't know how to tell them that he has already made up his mind that he was going out to see, Beckett.

"I...um... thought it was time for a change from traditions." both stare at him. "I have to be somewhere."

"Go, go," his mother waves him on. Castle smiles, grabs his jacket and races to the door. Swings it open to only find that Beckett was standing there.

"I was just coming to see you."

"I was just coming to see you." she responded. She noticed his jacket. "What about traditions."

"I thought I change it, you?"

"I had someone cover for me. I..."

"Just invite the girl in would Richard," his mother's voice rang out from the table.

Beckett steps and smiles. She walks past Castle towards his 15ft tree in the middle of the loft admiring it. "Wow, you weren't kidding,"

He walks up beside it. "Isn't it great,"

"Castle I..."

He glancing over at her and kisses her. "Merry Christmas, Kate." he leans in closer. "I'm glad you came." he whispers.

They stand there holding each other, forehead to forehead.

"I didn't get you anything..." he said. Beckett looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes. Well, I did tell him not to get me anything but...

TBC...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

go vote for Castle (show)/actor (for caslte)/actress (for castle)

at:

people choice dot com /pca/ vote/ votenow .jsp

(there are no spaces and use . )


	2. Chapter 2

Castle stepped back from her. with one hand he took hers with his other hand he slid it in his pocket and pulled out a long black velvet box. He gently held it out for her to take.  
"Castle I..." She looked him in the eye. "Just open it." he smiled. She did and stood in shock.

a gold necklace lined in rubies, emeralds and white diamonds, glared back at her. She blinks, _it's beautiful_. She glances at him,  
then back down at the necklace. Her hands were shaking. She blinks again and glancing in his eyes. He smiles she shakes her head. Castle I...I can't accept this." she shut it and handed it back to him, while stepping away from him. She turned and started to walk off.  
"Beckett wait."  
His mother noticed that she was leaving, _What did Richard do now,_ she thought to herself.  
"Alexis go talk to him, I got this. Time for girl talk." Beckett was about to leave the apartment but Martha stopped her. "Here Beckett come and sit." Beckett faced her, "I should."  
"Sit." Martha was a little sterner this time. She could see that Beckett was about to cry. Martha guided her to the stair case next to the door, Beckett sat on the first step. "I see another talk is in order, I know my son..." she started to explain to Beckett as she sat beside her.

Castle just stood looking the colored lights of the tree not really knowing what he had done wrong.  
"Dad," Alexis called. He sighed.  
"What did I do wrong? I thought all women liked..." Alexis took the box from her dad. "Let me see it." From her expression on her face Alexis too was in shock.  
"I thought all women like Jewry. Am I wrong?"  
"Wow, dad it's..." she smiled,

"You like?"  
"It's...it's beautiful."  
"Was it too soon...I mean I saw it in the window and scream buy me." he sighed. "I thought Beckett would like it."  
"Wow," was the only thing that Alexis could muster, if Beckett didn't like she would take it. She puts her hands under it to hold it.  
It sparkled under the tree lights.  
"Was it too much to soon...I."  
"Dad I think..."  
"You think its the price...she..."  
"She might think...you're out doing her. She can't give you anything with that much valuable."  
"She already has." Alexis had to think about that one for a second. Alexis didn't know how serious his relationship with Beckett was.  
"Your just friends right?"  
"Um..."  
"Your not sleeping with her are you?" Her dad didn't say anything. Alexis had her answer. "Dad!"  
"It's complicated."  
"Complicated?"  
"I think I really love her, I thought that she felt the same way."  
"Oh, dad." she hugged him. "I..." he swallowed. "Did I just rein the best thing that I had in my life...Well besides you that is." his daughter chuckled.  
"I can't answer that."  
"I just..." he looks over at Martha and Beckett still talking. His mother was getting her to smile.  
"Maybe she'll give me a chance to make it right. I can't blow this...she's everything to me." He bent his head. "I just want to make her happy."  
"Stop trying so hard..." she twitch her head sideways, He looked up noticing Beckett was smiling, laughing.  
"I think you already have made her happy...by just being there...helping her." Castle gets up and walks over to Beckett.  
She walks towards him. She hugs him, "Rick," she whispered.  
"Just let me hold you."

The end…


End file.
